The present invention relates to a wrapping provided with a coupon on at least one of its inside faces.
Wrappings, especially but not exclusively cigarette packs, are found provided on one face with a coupon which can be opened in order to be read, said coupon bearing publicity indications, directions for use, indications for a contest, or any other appropriate indications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,935 describes a pack of cigarettes provided with such a coupon disposed under the outside transparent film covering the pack of cigarettes. A drawback of the means proposed is that it is not possible to open the pack of cigarettes and the coupon simultaneously.
Application EP-A-0 803 450 also describes a pack of cigarettes provided with a tax coupon under the outside transparent film. The coupon is attached to the surface of the web of film, which will be situated against the pack of cigarettes. The tear tape simultaneously permits opening of the transparent film and tearing of the tax coupon. Note that in this case, the tax coupon is not intended to be read after opening of the pack.
Application EP-A-0 960 831 concerns a pack of cigarettes which, covered with a transparent outer film, is provided with a coupon able to be opened upon opening said outer film. This recent solution has a drawback when one wishes to protect the coupon completely or to prevent access to this coupon before opening of the film.
This solution also has another drawback. Since the coupon is situated on the outside of the pack covered with film, this coupon has edges that can form as many abutments capable of impeding or hampering the displacements of said pack when it is supposed to be displaced and when its face, provided with the coupon, has to slide against the guide surfaces.
In fact, packs frequently have to be displaced in an installation for regrouping packs into lots, particularly with a view to packaging of lots of these packs.
Manufacturers of cigarettes wish to return to the old solution in which the coupon is placed inside the film without this return to said old solution being accompanied by known drawbacks.